Viktoria your with WHO?
by Schuyler Belikov
Summary: Viktoria Followed Rose back and finished up her training at the court. When she graduate Adrian gets ger as his guardian. Dimitri has just been turned back into a Dhampir. When he hears of this he tells her to be careful. rose and Adrian never dated tho.
1. Wait what?

_I followed Rose back to America. She didn't know. My mother did but she didn't. _

_Several weeks later….._

VPOV

Lissa turned Dimitri back into a Dhampir. This can't be happening. I have my big brother back. I ran down my hall, hoping they'd let me in. I had to see him. I had to make sure it was him. Mom would flip. I ran faster.

"Lissa!" I said as I walked past her, "Do you think they'll let me see him. I mean he is **MY **older brother"

"they might just don't Rose know okay Viktoria?"

I nodded and sprinted past her. I ran past Guardian Tanner. I couldn't Believe it.

"Meredith"

"Yes Guardian Belikov?"

"Can I see Dimka?"

She nodded and I started to run down to his cell.

DPOV

"Dimitri!"

I heard the foot steps. Opening my eyes, I saw what looked to be my little sister, Viktoria. I got up from where I was and walked over to where she was standing.

"Vika….." I whispered, "is it really you?"

I watched as her eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded. She looked down the hall to the guardian on guard. They walked down and let her in amazingly. She immediately hugged my tightly.

"Oh my God Dimka….I thought Rose and Visalisa were lying…." She sobbed.

"Shh Viktoria it's ok"

I knew that this was hard for her because Rose had told them. I might kill her for that later. She hurt my little sister. But I also had Adrian to worry about. He prayed on the beautiful girls here at court, my sister was probably one of them.

"I better get going…"She whispered brokenly, " I have a charge now and I need to go protect him."

"Who's your charge?"

"Adrian Ivashkov"

"Vika do me a favor and be careful around him." I told her seriously before releasing her.

She nodded and ran out. I knew she was still crying. Guardian Belikov, my little sister was all grown up. Who'd guess I'd be here to see it. I sure as hell didn't. I sat down on the cot and noticed a picture on the floor. I was of Viktoria and I when she was younger and I had just graduated. She didn't want me to leave that day. Neither did I.

VPOV

I walked into Adrian's room after seeing Dimitri. My eyes were probably blood shot but I didn't care. I was just happy my brother wasn't a Stragoi anymore.

"Viktoria" Adrian said softly opening his door, "What's wrong?"

"I just saw Dimitri is all" I whispered brokenly.

He pulled me toward him as I started crying again. He knew how much Dimitri meant to me. Dimka might get made if we ever got to be more than friends but I didn't care, I just wanted to stay in his arms. Secure and safe.


	2. Rose did what?

VPOV

I was walking down the hall. I had an hour till Adrian had an official party to go to. I was is guardian thus meaning as much as I hated how Royal Moroi look at me I had to go. Mind you I had pleaded with Adrian to take someone else I, Viktoria Belikov, got stuck with him. It does not help the Queen **AND** his parents like me. I was his guardian for God's sake I can't have him wanting to protect me when I was supposed to be protecting him. I may think Adrian's cute but I can't. He's my charge I'm his guardian. It isn't happening.

But right now I was more worried about Rose finding out I saw Dimitri before she did. That would not be good. My older brother was one of my weakness which is why if he was still Strigoi I'd be in a shitload of trouble because I would not be able to stake him. Period end of story.

"Viktoria!"

I looked around and saw Rose. Shit.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway"

"Have you seen Dimitri?" She asked harshly.

I nodded. I wasn't going to lie to Rose but I was Dimitri's little sister letting me see him shouldn't surprise her. But apparently it did. Rose looked at me than hit me right in the eye. I went down and everything started going dark before I blacked out.

APOV

I saw Rose punch Viktoria.

"Little Dhampir! Why'd you punch MY guardian?" I asked anger lacing my voice.

"She saw Dimitri before me!" She growled.

I glared at Rose before picking Viktoria up and carrying her to the infirmary. I couldn't believe it. Yes, I thought Viktoria was beautiful but was I stupid enough to hint at it? No I didn't want beat to a pulp and her brother would very well do that. There was a reason Rose and him are good for each other.

I opened the door as the doctors took her out of my arms. God how are we explaining this to Dimitri?

LPOV

I walked down to where Dimitri was being held. I was the bearer of bad news. Rose punched Vika and now she's unconscious, lovely.

"Lissa? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked as I approached his cell.

"Dimitri…" I sighed, " Rose punched Viktoria and right now she's unconscious…"


	3. Oh God

DPOV

"What?" I exclaimed.

I wanted to run out of where they were holding me but I knew it would only make things worse. _Roza…how could you?_, I thought. She'd hurt my little sister and it just made things worse on me. God, what am I to do.

"Oh God….." I whispered running my fingers through my hair as I plopped down on the cot, " Lissa…do me a favor and keep me updated…"

"I will and I'll give Rose a stern talking to. I can't believe she even did that"

I nodded as she left. I was worried. Would Vika come out of this? Or would I eternally hate my only love because of this? I was hoping Viktoria would come out of it.

_A week later…_

APOV

I sat by Viktoria's bed side. I didn't want to leave I mean someone had to give Lissa updates for Dimitri. I knew I'd probably get killed for this but I didn't care. Gently, I slide my fingers under the palm of her hand and gave her a firm squeeze. I had…feelings for her. She was sweet, gentle(when she wanted to)and very loving toward all. She respected Moroi so well my **Aunt **likes her. (And that's saying something).

"Adrian?"

I looked up seeing Lissa in the door way.

" how'd he take it?"

"not as well as I'd like"

I nodded as I got up I was tired as hell. It was Lissa's turn anyway. God why her?

VPOV

"_Dimka" I said brokenly, "don't leave me"_

_Dimitri looked at me. His eyes filled with tears. He's graduated. He was living me. I didn't want my big brother to go. But he had to._

"_Vika…"_

"_I know" my words choked by sobs, "just come back and visit please"_

_He nodded as he hugged me tightly. I hid my face in his long hair, I didn't want him to see my tears._

LPOV

I saw Viktoria jolt up, eyes wide with tears cascading down her face.

"Viktoria!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She scared us all.

"Lissa? Oh God. Dimitri. Is he ok?"

"He's worried about you since you've been out for a week"

VPOV

My eyes widened. No. I got up grabbing my jeans and shirt and pulled them on. He had to be worried out of his mind. I heard the Princess call me as I ran out but I kept going. I past everyone in a blur. I had to get to my brother.


End file.
